Episode 8012 (12th December 2017)
Plot Moira is still struggling to sleep. Brenda has picked up that Bob isn't acting himself. Victoria also notices her husband is distracted but assumes it's because of Isaac. Both Pete and Ross want to get the funeral over and done with. At Mulberry Cottage, Arthur notices his advent calendar chocolate has been stolen. Arthur wonders if Laurel took the chocolate as she hates Christmas. Arthur is upset that they don't have a tree up yet and after overhearing Laurel talking to Bob yesterday, he worries his mum wants to cancel Christmas. Laurel promises Arthur they'll get a tree this afternoon. Arthur returns to the living room to find Dotty munching on his advent chocolate. Moira has an appointment with Dr Cavanagh where she explains she doesn't think she's coping as she's tired constantly. Moira states she cannot sleep and asks for some kind of sleeping pill but as she's still breastfeeding, Dr Cavanagh can't prescribe her anything. Harriet manages to persuade Bob to attend Emma's funeral to boost the numbers. At Keepers Cottage, Adam puts a new sim card in his phone then calls the police accusing Ross of killing Emma. He reveals the existence of the confession letter and says it can be found at Dale View. Victoria overhears and questions what Adam is doing. As the Dingles continue their protest, Lisa is becoming more concerned about Zak's worsening cough. Adam admits to Victoria that he didn't destroy the letter - he planted it at Dale View then called the police. Victoria is disgusted her husband would try to frame Ross but Adam protests Ross attempted to frame him first. Moira comes across Holly's phone in a drawer. Whilst Laurel and Arthur pick out a tree in the shop, Brenda informs Laurel that she and Bob are planning to go to Emma's funeral to pay their respects. Arthur butts in, questioning why anyone would respect Emma as she was evil. Moira struggles to hold back the tears as she looks at the final message she sent to Holly. Victoria calls round to Dale View. She lies she heard Moses so whilst Ross checks on his son, Victoria looks for the letter Adam planted. Ross comes downstairs to find Victoria going through his belongs and demands answers. Victoria states she's trying to help him. She reveals Adam stupidly planted Emma's confession letter so they need to find it quickly. Ross spots police cars pulling up outside. He tries to stall DS Benton and DC Wilson but they're armed with a search warrant. Victoria slips out of the house as the police enter. Before he heads out to play, Laurel has a word with Arthur about him calling Emma evil. Marlon and Paddy join the Dingle protest. The police search Dale View as nervous Ross watches on. He reminds them they've searched the house several times previously. DC Wilson picks up the jug where Adam planted the letter. In the pub kitchen, Victoria reveals to Adam that she's been trying to clear up the mess he made. Victoria takes a blow touch to the confession letter. Adam can't believe it. He questions if Victoria has any idea what she's just done. Moira comes across old texts from Holly's dealer Simon. Desperate, she gives him a call asking to meet. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Dr Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall Guest cast *DS Benton - Justin Pierre *DC Wilson - Jennifer Lord *Morris Blakey - Douglas McFerran Locations *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Dale View - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Abbott Lane Surgery - Consulting room 2 and reception *Keepers Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Robblesfield Way *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *David's Shop - Shop floor and exterior *Main Street *The Woolpack - Kitchen and corridor Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,790,000 (15th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes